Golf is one of the commonly played games around the world. Lots of people play the golf but only limited number of people really know how to play it right thereby striking the ball correctly in order to place the ball in the hole defined in the golf green. Those who struggle with game know how hard it is to get the ball aimed in the right direction and actually hit the ball in the same direction. Everyone has a unique stroke or technique for lining the ball up with the hole, swinging and actually striking the ball. There is no right way or wrong way to line up and hit a golf ball. There are different ways of training on how to master a perfect swing. There are numerous books and magazines that everyone can afford to either purchase or rent. Most golf courses worldwide offer lessons on golf, from the basics to more advanced techniques. Numerous other types of training and teaching devices have been developed in an attempt to improve a golfer's putting stroke and alignment.
There are several phases of a putting stroke. Typically, the putting stroke includes the address or set-up phase which the golfer initially assumes in relation to the ball with the club head located behind the ball before hitting a shot; the backswing phase in which the club is drawn back into a cocked position; the striking phase in which the putter is moved to and through the ball; and the follow-through phase of the stroke in which the putter is moved past and beyond the hitting zone to finish the stroke. There is a longstanding need for a device to enable the golfer to be confident of their initial aim at the target and their execution during play. Enhanced practice can achieve that goal. Moreover, there is a need for a device that allows an accurate check of putter aim and which allows the golfer to actually visualize correct putter direction, thus making it possible to repeat on the golf course. Also, there is a need for a device that allows a check on the quality of the putting motion itself.
The prior art is replete with various suspension systems having aimed to improve putting stroke. These systems are taught by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,331 to Avanzini; 6,227,983 to Yang; 6,605,005 to Lin; and 7,318,778 to Owens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331 to Avanzini, for example, teaches a putter with laser sighting including a laser unit formed with or permanently mounted onto the putter head. The laser unit is adjustably mounted on the putter head for adjustment of the laser beam in a vertical plane perpendicular to the putter's ball striking surface so that the laser beam may be projected over the top of a golf ball onto a putting surface at select distances forwardly of the golf ball. The laser unit preferably includes a button mounted on the handle of the putter. The laser unit is mounted in such a fashion wherein it circumscribes the neck of the putter head thereby sliding along the same as the golfer swings the putter thereby preventing golfer from concentrating on strike of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,005 to Lin teaches a detachable laser pointer is constructed to include a mounting base, the mounting base having a smoothly arched rear coupling groove for coupling to the shaft of a golf putter and a locating plate of C-shaped cross section upwardly extended from the smoothly arched coupling groove for plugging in between the shaft and grip of the golf putter and a front receiving groove, a joint rotatably coupled to the receiving groove, a laser module pivoted to the joint and adapted for emitting a laser beam to aim the putter head of the golf putter to the hole. Similarly to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331 to Avanzini, the laser pointer is mounted in such a fashion wherein it circumscribes the handle of the putter head thereby sliding along the same as the golfer swings the putter thereby preventing golfer from concentrating on strike of the ball.
To eliminate drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art references, another prior art reference, namely U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,983 to Yang taught a laser pointer is directly installed in the putter head, and controlled to emit a laser beam (or two laser beams) perpendicular to the striking face of the putter head. Because the laser pointer is directly installed in the putter head, it is not detachable for use with a regular golf putter without laser pointer means. Another drawback of these designs is that the user may not be able to see the laser beam clearly when looked at the ground because the laser beam extends from the front side of the striking face of the putter head. Furthermore, because the switch of the laser pointer is provided at the putter head, the user must stop the action of aiming the putter head at the hole when switching the switch.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for an improved system and method of golf training device and more particularly to a golf putter with laser sighting and guiding device.